Amor y Odio, que es lo que siento
by Emi Tachibana
Summary: Bueno, como hace tiempo no escribia volvi, espero que les guste mi nuevo fic


Hola

Ya regrese con un nuevo fic, espero les guste y se que casi nunca escribo de Digimon pero esta pareja me encanta así que vale la pena (" ") estos son los pensamientos

Déjenme sus comentarios

Emi Tachibana

En Nueva York

Casa de los Tachikawa

Sr. Tachikawa: Mimi tenemos algo muy importante que decirte

Mimi¿que es?

Sra. Tachikawa: ten paciencia, pero por favor, toma con calma las cosas

Mimi: ya hablen de una vez no me tengan con la duda

Sr. Tachikawa: regresamos a Japón dentro de una semana

Mimi¡QUE!

Sra. Tachikawa: hija cálmate

Mimi: Mamá, Papá, esta es la mejor noticia que me pudieron haber dado, gracias, me voy ahora mismo a empacar todo (se va)

Sr. Tachikawa: vaya lo tomo bastante bien

Ese día en la noche

En el cuarto de Mimi

(La siguiente conversación que verán será en un Chat)

Michael: ya veo con que eso paso

Mimi: oye no te pongas triste, además recuerda que siempre nos mantendremos en contacto y tu me puedes visitar de vez en cuando

Michael: en eso tienes razón, espero que te vaya bien y haber si puedes conseguir que tu amor te haga caso

Mimi: (sonrojada) oye te dije que él y yo solo somos amigos, y tú sabes muy bien que el nunca me haría caso

Michael: eso es lo que tú dices, pero en los ojos se nota que tú le encantas

Mimi: ya déjame en paz "me pregunto que estará haciendo Matt en estos momentos"

Michael: oye, Mimi sigues ahí, respóndeme

Mimi: si que pasa

Michael: aún no les has dicho nada a los demás verdad

Mimi: no y no sé como lo vayan a tomar, yo dudo que les agrade la idea

Michael: no te preocupes, ya veras que todo estará bien

Mimi: tengo que irme, debo empacar mis cosas nos vemos mañana

Michael: bien, cuídate

Mimi: adiós

Un día antes de irse de Estados Unidos

Jenny: tú eres mi mejor amiga Mems

Mimi: tu también, pero vendré a visitarlos cuando pueda y seguiremos siendo amigas cuídate (la abraza)

Rally: cuídate mucho de acuerdo

Mimi: claro que lo haré

Michael: Mems te quiero mucho, cuídate (la abraza y le susurra al oído) buena suerte con tu príncipe

Mimi: si claro, cuídate tú también

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto de Japón…

Yolei: (emocionada) no puedo creer que Mimi vaya a venir, esto es increíble

Sora: se ve que Yolei esta muy emocionada

Yolei: por supuesto ella es una gran persona y la admiro mucho, es mi heroína

Tai: (con una gota) creo que exagera un poco

Joe: (llega cansado) oigan porque me avisan hasta ahora, creen que fue fácil venir o que

Izzy: lo lamento pero lo que pasa es que hasta anoche me di cuenta que tenia un mensaje de Mimi

Flash back

En casa de Izzy

Izzy: tengo un mensaje nuevo me pregunto de quien será

Hola a todos

¿Cómo están?

Se que es una locura, pero adivinen regreso a Japón y esta vez para siempre o por lo menos hasta que no manden a mi papá a otro continente llego el domingo a la 1:30 p.m., nos vemos

Mimi

Fin del Flash back

Joe: no puede ser

Matt: "me pregunto como estará, de seguro sigue siendo la misma niña mimada y caprichosa de siempre"

Kari: me pregunto que es lo que mas le gusta a hacer a Mimi

T.K.: se ha de dedicar a organizar eventos sociales o algo así

Kari: lo más seguro es que así sea

Daivis: tengo hambre

Todos: (riendo)

Ken: chicos ahí viene Mimi

Mimi sale del área de pasajeros y se dirige a los chicos

Mimi: hola amigos tanto tiempo sin verlos

Todos: hola Mimi

Mimi saluda a todos y ella los abraza muy contenta ya que los vuelve a ver después de mucho tiempo

Matt: hola Mimi

Mimi: tanto tiempo sin verte Matt, sigues siendo el mismo

Se quedan en un incomodo silencio

Daivis: chicos ya tengo hambre

T.K.: Mimi quieres ir con nosotros a comer

Mimi: mamá, papá puedo ir con ellos

Sr. Tachikawa: claro que si hija

Tai: bien, entonces vamonos

Mimi: Sora tenemos mucho que platicar oye, ya tienes novio

Sora: bueno yo… (Apenada) si

Mimi: que emoción y ¿quien es?

Sora: pues es… Matt

Mimi: (asombrada)

Sora: Mimi que opinas…por favor di algo

Mimi: me parece bien

Sora: de verdad

Mimi claro "parece que mi oportunidad esta perdida"

Daivis: vamonos ya

Los chicos se van a un restaurante de comida rápida

En el restaurante

Daivis: pues vamos a comer, gracias por la comida

Los demás: gracias por la comida

Yolei: Mimi y Michael ¿Dónde esta?

Daivis: Yolei entiéndelo él nunca te hará caso

Ken: (celoso)

Yolei: (molesta) Daivis no es por eso

Mimi: (riendo) Michael, está bien, aunque dijo que cuando tuviera tiempo vendría a darse una vuelta, tal vez lo veas pronto

Yolei: (apenada)

Tai: apuesto que Michael es tu novio o no

Mimi: aunque no lo creas no, solo somos buenos amigos

Tai: no te creo

Mimi: (sonriendo) no espero que lo hagas

Izzy: por cierto y tu que has hecho, además de ser la más popular de la escuela

Mimi: nada en especial, oye y no soy la más popular de la escuela

Kari: oye Mimi a que grado vas a ir

Sora: es verdad, dinos

Mimi: voy a ir al mismo grado que tú, ya que voy una año adelantada con mis estudios

Así pasaron todos un rato agradable con su vieja amiga y van a comenzar un nuevo período escolar

En el salón del 5ª año B de secundaria

Profesor: muy bien alumnos hoy comenzamos un nuevo trimestre y tenemos una nueva compañera, pasa por favor (entra Mimi) preséntate

Mimi: Hola mi nombre es Mimi Tachikawa, mucho gusto

Profesor: muy bien como no hay más lugares te sentares a la par de Ishida

Todos comienzan a murmurar

Profesor: silencio, vamos a comenzar

Comenzaron las clases como cualquier otro día

En el salón del 5ª año A de secundaria

Sora: espero que a Mimi le vaya bien

Tai: te preocupas demasiado sabes

Sora: no entiendes, tú sabes muy bien que Matt no es gran conversador y su relación con Mimi no es muy buena

Tai: tranquila, no te preocupes, ellos dos se entienden muy bien, aunque no lo parezca

Sora: bueno… aunque no me tranquiliza del todo, pero me calmare

En el salón de Mimi

Mimi: (suspira) vaya día… "debería decirle algo, pero… si no esta de buen humor…" Matt, como estas

Matt: bien "esto es incomodo"

Mimi: ah… pues que bien

Sonó la campana

En la clase de deporte

Profesor: muy bien ahora comenzaremos, saltando las bayas

Todos iban pasando uno por uno

Profesor: Tachikawa tu turno

Y Mimi no tuvo dificultad para pasar las bayas lo hizo de una manera perfecta

Profesor: (contento) felicidades

Mimi: vaya, tanta clase de ballet sirvió para algo

Matt: bien hecho

Mimi: gracias

Terminan las clases

Sora: bien Mimi como te fue en tu primer día

Mimi: bien, aunque las matemáticas me cuestan un poco, pero por lo demás bien

Tai: que bueno oye Matt y a ti como te fue

Matt: bien, lo mismo de siempre

Han pasado 2 semanas y todos se están esforzando sobre todo Mimi

Tai: vamos director, solo fue una pequeña bromas

Director: (furioso) pequeña broma, eso es lo que tu crees

Matt: por favor no exagere que no es para tanto

Director: se quedan castigados durante toda la tarde

Tai: genial

Matt: vaya, al fin, nos podemos ir

Director: (furioso) váyanse, muchachos irrespetuosos

Matt llega a su salón y Tai se va al suyo

Profesor: otra vez haciendo de las tuyas con Kamiya, no es así

Matt: si (se sienta en su lugar)

Y las clases pasan de manera normal

En la detención

Tai: vaya, pensé que te habías ido

Matt: no… ya no puedo seguir faltando a mis castigos de lo contrario me suspenderán

Tai: ya veo

Matt: además fui a avisarle a Sora que saldré un poco más tarde, eso es todo

Tai: ah, con que eso era y por cierto como va su relación

Matt: va muy bien, aunque te seré honesto, creo que ella no siente nada por mí

Tai: no lo creo, además ya te lo hubiera dicho

Matt: si, creo que tienes razón, me estoy preocupando demasiado

Mientras que en el jardín

Mimi: debes decirle Sora

Sora: no puedo, es que… y si ya no volvemos a ser amigos

Mimi: que no entiendes que estas sufriendo demasiado, ya deja de pensar en los demás y ponte a pensar en ti primero

Sora: Mimi…

Mimi: oye, puede que a veces actué mal, pero también he cambiado algunas de mis actitudes

Sora: pero, es que no puedo el estuvo a mi lado cuando Tai me rompió el corazón

Mimi: espera un momento que acabas de decir… Tai te rompió el corazón

Sora: si me abandono por una chica que conoció en el Chat y fue cuando me di cuenta que había esperado mucho tiempo para confesarle mis sentimientos

Mimi: espera un momento…

Flash back

Platica por un Chat

Tai: pues necesito ayuda no se como pedirle que sea mi novia y como tu la conoces mejor que yo

Mimi: pues si pero no se si ha cambiado o que

Tai: vamos ayúdame, por favor

Mimi: porque nunca puedo decirle que no a mis amigos, soy demasiado buena gente

Tai: gracias, te querré por siempre

Mimi: me debes una muy grande, recuérdalo Tai

Tai: claro

Flash back

Mimi: Sora de casualidad el correo de esta niña era princessgirl

Sora: pues si, oye tu como sabes

Mimi: (sonriendo) entonces no tienes porque preocuparte, era yo

Sora: QUE!

Mimi: lo que pasa es que Tai no encontraba la manera de pedirte que fueras su novia y como yo te conozco mejor, según el, me pidió que te ayudara con algunas cosas y todavía me debe ese favor, con mas razón debes terminar con Matt, se que es doloroso, pero… es lo mejor

Sora: creo que tienes razón

Mientras en la detención

Tai: ya nos vamos, ya era hora

Matt: creo que si hacemos otra broma nos ira peor

Tai: tienes razón, hay que dejar esto por un rato, si no en tu casa y en la mía se van a poner como locos si nos expulsan

Matt: si, será lo mejor

Llegan al jardín y ven a Sora y Mimi esperándolos

Matt: no tenían porque quedarse a esperarnos

Mimi: no es problema

Tai: vamonos a casa

Sora: Matt puedo hablar contigo un momento

Matt: claro

Sora y Matt empiezan a caminar mientras Tai y Mimi van atrás de ellos

Con Tai y Mimi

Tai: que sucede, dime

Mimi: no seas impaciente, después lo sabrás, solo te diré que me debes un gran favor

Tai: (confundido) que

Con Matt y Sora

Sora: bueno yo…

Matt: quieres que terminemos, verdad?

Sora: como lo sabes!

Matt: descuida yo también estaba pensando en hacerlo, sin ofender pero nuestra relación no va nada bien

Sora: entonces… no hay problema verdad, seguiremos siendo amigos o no

Matt: claro que si, además debes de decirle a Tai la verdad

Sora: (asombrada) como te diste cuenta

Matt: no es coincidencia que tú y él siempre hayan sido tan unidos, solo eso te puedo decir

Sora: gracias por entender (se abrazan)

Con Tai y Mimi

Tai: que estará pasando, eres mala sabes

Mimi: pareces niño chiquito sabes

Sora: (grita) chicos ya pueden venir

Mimi: (grita) enseguida vamos

Matt: bueno yo me voy, nos vemos mañana

Tai: adiós

Mimi: (nerviosa) bueno… también me tengo que ir Tai acompaña a Sora hasta su casa, por favor

Tai: no te preocupes

Sora: adiós Mimi

Mimi: adiós, nos vemos mañana (se va lo más rápido que se puede)

Matt: no hagas tanto escándalo

Mimi: que delicado, oye… tu y Sora…

Matt: (molesto) ya no somos nada, si es eso lo que quieres saber

Mimi: perdón, bueno me voy

Matt: adiós

Mimi: hasta mañana (se va para su casa)

Al día siguiente

En el cuarto de Mimi

Mimi: (grita) NO PUEDE SER!

Mimi se arregla en 5 minutos lo cual es algo increíble y sale corriendo para la escuela,

Mimi: como puede ser que me quede dormida, esto no esta pasando

Tai: hola Mimi

Mimi: Tai, tú también te quedaste dormido

Tai: en realidad yo siempre vengo a esta hora

Mimi: (gota) es una broma verdad

Tai: no, por cierto… gracias

Mimi: ah, de nada ya sabes, te dije que me debes un favor y espero que me lo pagues

Cerca de la escuela y sonó el timbre

Tai: será mejor que nos demos prisa, si no nos suspenderán el examen

Mimi: si

Ambos se van corriendo para poder llegar a su examen, por desgracia no lo consiguieron, así que no perdieron hacer su examen

Mimi: (llorando) esto no puede ser, y tanto que me esforcé estudiando

Tai: ya estuvo que reprobé Química este trimestre

Mimi: no es justo…

Tai: no tiene caso quedarnos aquí, vamos a dar una vuelta

Mimi: claro

En el jardín de la secundaria

Tai: bueno y tu que te traes con Matt

Mimi: (asombrada) nada, de que estas hablando

Tai: no soy tonto sabes, además me he dado cuenta de cómo lo miras

Mimi: vaya y quien te ha dado permiso de meterte en mis asuntos, además tu sabes mejor que nadie que si Matt y yo llegáramos a ser pareja, sería el fin del mundo

Tai: pero que ahora no se lleven bien no significa nada

Mimi: créeme, significa mucho el es muy serio y yo soy mas alegre no funcionaria, además ni siquiera somos amigos, así que ya deja eso

Tai: bueno, pero no te enojes, cambiando de tema, no has hablado con Michael

Mimi: no, la verdad con tantas cosas del colegio, casi no me queda tiempo, pero este fin de semana tal vez hable con el

Tai: hay me lo saludas, por cierto como van los preparativos para el baile

Mimi: muy bien, aunque vamos un poco atrasados, pero creo que lo lograremos

Suena la campana

Tai: mejor vamos al salón, si no nos dejan otra hora afuera

Mimi: si aunque para ti eso sería muy divertido

Tai: pues si

Tai y Mimi se van a sus respectivos salones

En el salón de Tai

Sora: que te paso

Tai: no puede llegar a tiempo

Sora: oye, pero no crees que afecte tu nota

Tai: ya deje Química

Sora: eres un despreocupado

Tai: pero aunque sea no estuve solo Mimi me hizo compañía

Sora: ella también perdió el examen

Tai: así es

En el salón de Mimi

Compañero: que te paso Tachikawa, se te pegaron las cobijas

Todos rieron

Mimi: (suspira)

Matt: oye que te paso

Mimi: me quede dormida

Matt: ya veo

Mimi: "cada vez me sorprende, será que ha cambiado… quien sabe"

El día paso algo tranquilo, pero en la clase de matemáticas algo ocurrió

Profesor: muy bien, en vista de que en las últimas evaluaciones no han salido muy bien, les dejare un trabajo en parejas

Comenzó a escoger las parejas con las que trabajarían

Profesor: Tachikawa, estará con Ishida

Matt: "esto va a salir mal"

Mimi: "definitivamente hoy no es mi día"

Profesor: el trabajo lo entregaran dentro de 3 semanas, así que no quiero excusas tontas como: el perro se comió mi tarea o no pude hacerlo porque fui a una fiesta, así que espero buenos trabajos

Todos: si

Sonó la campana

Profesor: pueden retirarse

Todos se van del salón

Mimi: "como haré para lidiar con esto"

Matt: y bien…

Mimi: bueno que quieres?

Matt: cuando nos reuniremos para hacer la tares

Mimi: no sé que tal en tu casa

Matt: no mejor en la tuya, la mía parece laboratorio nuclear, esta hecha un desastre

Mimi: como quieras

Tai: como te fue Mimi

Mimi: nada mal, aunque debo tratar de mejorar mis notas, para no bajar el promedio

Sora: bien, que van a hacer este viernes

Matt: tenemos que trabajar en un proyecto de matemáticas

Sora: es una lastima

Mimi: que pasa?

Tai: lo que pasa, es que ese día va haber un festival en la ciudad y estábamos pensando ir

Mimi: lastima que debemos de hacer ese proyecto

Sora: un momento, ustedes están juntos en esa tarea

Mimi: si el profesor organizo las parejas y quedamos juntos

Tai: vaya ahora si vas a poder aprovechar la oportunidad Mimi

Mimi: (molesta) Taichi Kamiya, estas muerto

Matt y Sora: (confundidos) de que hablan

Tai: atrápame si puedes

Mimi: ven, te voy a matar

Mimi persigue a Tai por todo el patio de la escuela

Matt y Sora: (gota) son raros

Ya al fin llegó el viernes y con el liberación, pero no para todos

En la casa de Mimi

Mimi: no te preocupes, mis padres no están, pasa

Matt: "que raro"

En la cocina

Mimi: (leyendo una nota)

Hija:

No vamos a regresar hasta el martes de la otra semana, hay dinero en la alacena y hay comida en refrigerador cuídate por favor

Con cariño

Tus padres

Mimi: (molesta) genial

Matt: que te sucede?

Mimi: nada, solo que estaré otro fin de semana sola

Matt: bueno… será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar no crees

Mimi: si, como quieras

Matt y Mimi se pusieron a trabajar, pero luego de 4 horas

Mimi: cuanto nos falta

Matt: ya, no seas tan llorona, además no es mucho

Mimi: óyeme, no soy ninguna llorona, ni siquiera te lo dije de mala manera

Matt: pues, mejor démonos prisa, si tanta es tu gana de terminar pronto con esto

Siguieron trabajando 2 horas más, aunque seguían molestos pero lograron terminar el trabajo

Mimi: bien supongo que ya puedes irte o no

Matt: me leíste la mente

Mimi: parece que sigues siendo el mismo de antes

Matt: (enojado) y tu como siempre sigues siendo toda una princesa

Mimi: (molesta) eres un tonto, yo no sé por que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo contigo

Matt: (exaltado) lo mismo digo (se va todo molesto)

Mimi: es un tonto

Camino a la casa de Matt

Matt: sigue siendo la misma niña mimada, pero porque me siento tan mal, bueno eso no importa, solo espero que sea la última vez que trabajemos juntos

En la casa de Matt

T.K.: vaya hasta que te dignas a aparecer

Matt: oye que estas haciendo aquí?

T.K.: que ya no te acuerdas, me quedare con ustedes, porque mi mamá tiene que salir de la ciudad

Matt: (camino a la ducha) es verdad, y… ya cenaste

T.K.: te estaba esperando para comer juntos

Matt: solo me baño y cenamos

T.K.: de acuerdo

Matt se baño

T.K.: y donde andabas

Matt: estaba en casa de Mimi haciendo una tarea

T.K.: ah, en serio, (algo dudoso) no es broma

Matt: es verdad, por casualidad nos toco realizar el trabajo juntos

T.K.: ah, ya veo, eso ya tiene más sentido, porque tú nunca harías un trabajo con Mimi

Matt: en eso tienes razón

T.K.: y como te fue

Matt: al final mal, terminamos enojados

T.K.: déjame adivinar la insultaste

Matt: no solo le dije que era una llorona

T.K.: si la insultaste

Matt: oye, es la verdad

T.K.: eres muy malo, y como no te das una oportunidad para conocerla, siempre se llevaran tan mal, te sorprenderías al ver como ha cambiado

Matt: eso lo dudo, para mí siempre será la niña llorona y mimada, la princesita hijita de mami y papi

T.K.: si tu lo dices

Matt: oye, porque estas tan seguro

T.K.: yo sé lo que te digo

En el festival

Tai: no se supone que T.K., estaría aquí para esperarte

Kari: si, pero parece que llegue antes

Sora: si quieres podemos hacerte compañía, hasta que el venga

Kari: no, mejor voy a buscarlo después de todo hoy se quedaría en casa de Matt y esta cerca de aquí

Tai: solo ten cuidado

Kari: si (se va a buscar a T.K.)

En la casa de Matt

Suena el timbre

Matt: T.K. abre

T.K.: (abriendo la puesta) hola Kari

Kari: que bueno, que estas aquí, oye se te había olvidado que nos veríamos en la feria

T.K.: no lo que pasa, es que mi hermano no venía, pero vamonos

Kari: adiós Matt

T.K.: no me esperes (se van)

Matt: que se diviertan

Camino al festival

Kari: (agarrada de la mano de T.K.) oye que le pasaba a tu hermano

T.K.: tuvo una pelea con Mimi

Kari: ellos harían una bonita pareja

T.K.: verdad que si, yo también pienso lo mismo pero Matt es necio y no quiere darle una oportunidad

Kari: lastima que no encontraron la felicidad como nosotros

T.K.: eso si, aunque a Tai y a Sora no les fue tan mal

Kari: deberíamos ayudar a tu hermano con Mimi no crees

T.K.: si, pero creo que no sería lo mejor, ya se lo insinué varias veces y no me hace caso

Kari: bueno dejemos eso por un momento y vamos a divertirnos en el festival

T.K.: si

En casa de Mimi

Mimi: veamos quien esta en el Chat

Cuando entra en el Chat había un montón de gente ahí pero, también estaba Michael, cosa que era muy rara a esa hora (recuerden que hay diferencia de horario)

Mimi: hola

Michael: vaya, al fin te veo conectada, déjame adivinar has salido todos los viernes con tus amigos

Mimi: en realidad, he tenido muchas cosas que hacer y que estas haciendo aquí, ya es muy tarde, para ti

Michael: todos los viernes me quedo hasta tarde con la esperanza de encontrarte conectada, hasta hoy es que te encuentro

Mimi: perdón, tratare de conectarme más seguido y como están todos ahí

Michael: bien y a ti como te va con tu amado?

Mimi: no me hables de eso, desde que vine, no hemos hablado y cuando lo hacemos nos decimos cosas hirientes y acabamos peleados, el no es la persona para mí, eso es definitivo

Michael: que lastima que te este hiendo tan mal, pero deberías luchar por él

Mimi: créeme, es mejor así

Michael: si tu lo dices

En la casa de Matt

Matt: veamos, que hay de nuevo en mi correo (encuentra un correo de Mimi) que extraño

Hola Matt y…

Feliz Cumpleaños

Bueno espero que este día la pases súper bien y que todo sea alegría para ti, estoy segura que así será, pásala bien, cuídate

Mimi

Matt: me escribió para mi cumpleaños, debería disculparme

Matt se conecto al Chat, para agregar a Mimi a sus contactos y responderle y cuando la agrego, la encontró conectada

Mimi: Michael, deberías irte a dormir

Michael: si tienes razón, además es muy tarde, lo bueno que mañana es sábado

Mimi: eso si, cuídate y saluda a todos de mi parte

Michael: claro, adiós

Mimi (viendo su pantalla) me pregunto quien será, le debería de hablar, pero si no lo conozco, pero y si lo conozco, que dilema

Sale la pantalla de conversación

Matt: hola

Después de un rato

Matt: seguro no quiere hablar

Mimi: hola quien eres?

Matt: soy Matt

Mimi: (asombrada) Matt

Matt: bueno… lo siento

Mimi: "ahora que le pasa", descuida no hay problema

Matt: no estas molesta

Mimi: ya no

Matt: y gracias por el correo de cumpleaños

Mimi: eh! Según yo no lo habías borrado

Matt: en realidad no lo había visto hasta ahora

Mimi: entonces para que tienes correo

Matt: oye, y me vas a decir que tú te has podido conectar desde que estamos en clase

Mimi: bueno, eso si

Matt: y que estas haciendo

Mimi: nada en especial, solo pasar el rato

Matt: no quieres ir al festival, claro si no vas a hacer algo más

Mimi: me parece buena idea

Matt: pues paso por ti dentro de una hora

Mimi: no crees que es mucho, mejor dentro de 20 minutos

Matt: si tu lo dices, pero si no estas lista, me voy y me alcanzas allá

Mimi: esta bien

Ambos salen del Chat y se van arreglar para salir

Mimi: "Matt es raro, me pregunto que lo habrá hecho cambiar de opinión"

Matt: le voy a dar un poco más de tiempo

En la casa de Mimi

Mimi: este niño no viene, de seguro fue una broma, que malo es

Suena el timbre

Mimi: (abre la puerta) vaya al fin apareces

Matt: te di más tiempo, para que estuvieras lista

Mimi: (molesta) que estas insinuando

Matt: (mira de reojo) yo… nada

Mimi: estaba lista desde hace media hora, no me tardo mucho para arreglarme, como tú crees

Matt: lo tomare en cuenta para la próxima vez

Mimi: solo para una fiesta o baile, me tardo un poco

Matt: lo tendré, presente, vamonos

Mimi: si

Camino a la feria solo hablaron de lo más importante

Mimi: "que felicidad"

Matt: que te pasa

Mimi: nada, solo estoy emocionada por que voy a ir a un festival

Matt: en Estados Unidos nunca fuiste a uno

Mimi: lo que sucede es que allá solo hay parques de diversiones, además siempre quise ir a uno y tengo la oportunidad

Matt: bueno, no entiendo porque te emociona, solo tú te entiendes

Mimi: si

Llegaron al festival y fueron a recorres todos los lugares, aunque Matt casi iba arrastrado por Mimi, pero aunque no lo admitiera, él se estaba divirtiendo también

Matt: que esta pasando allá

Mimi: no lo sé vamos a ver

Matt: vamos

En eso había un puesto de comida picante y varias personas habían hecho un círculo alrededor de la mesa

Mimi: es Tai

Sora: Mimi, viniste

Matt: esto es una broma

Sora: y… con Matt

Kari: Mimi, Matt, que bueno que pudieron venir

T.K.: vaya sorpresa hermano

Matt: que están haciendo aquí

Tai: vio un cartel que anunciaba un concurso de quien comiera mas comida picante, el ganador se lleva una dotación de comida para todo un año

Mimi-Matt: (con gota)

Mimi: no me sorprende

Matt: esto es el colmo

Kari: vamos hermano, necesitamos eso comida, así que gánala

Tai: eso ya lo sé Kari, ahora cállate

Kari: amargado

Matt: vaya que genio

Después de una difícil competencia, Tai ganó, pero termino con un terrible dolor de estomago

Tai: con permiso (se fue corriendo para el baño)

Media hora después

Tai: muy bien, ya estoy como nuevo

Sora: que bueno que ya te sientes mejor

Tai: si, ahora podemos comer un algodón de azúcar

Todos: (con gota)


End file.
